fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Genm
|-|The Immortal= Image credited to gegopat |-|Unmasked= Image credited to kuro (grf) ''' |-|As the Rider= '''Image credited to blenez9 Summary Kuroto Dan is the head of the gaming company known as the Genm coporation. A seemingly calm and kind man who's willing to help those in the Cyber Rescue Center to stop the Bugster virus, when in actuality, he was the man who created the virus in the first place. The reason being for this is due to the fact that he's trying to create a game of survival to show the epitome of his genius. While at first he was a man who fought with a calm mind, when using the Dangerous Zombie, he slowly lost his sanity, decaying more and more into a god complex man who believes he is above death. He will do anything and everything to attain his ideals, as he always believes he's immortal, even going so far as to betray others and even risking innocent lives just for the sake of his ideals. Appearance Personality Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Shin Dan Kuroto Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Male Age: 30 years old Classification: Human, Zombie Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Height: Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Blues Eyes (Actually contacts), Red Eyes Hair Color: Black, Almost Violet Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive, Immmortal Affiliation: Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Was able to stave off thugs whithout transforming), Enhanced Senses (Detected Yukari watching over him. Detects invisible and enemies hiding away. Can detect hostile intent), Aura, Regeneration, Healing (His regeneration and healing performed by aura is on the level of High-Low), Data Manipulation (Can easily trasnfer data around), BFR (Can trap people into his gashat), Power Nullification (Anyone he traps in a gashat could not use their power), Dimensional Manipulation (Technically converts anyone he traps in a gashat to a lower dimension), Hacking (Exceptional hacker), Transformation (Can transform to become stronger), Gun mastery, Martial Arts, Light based attacks (Via laser gun), Resistance to Precognition (A developed ability to counter Hunters and Heroes. He's not so easy to track), Resistance to Disease (Even without reliance on power, very resistant to most diseases), Resistance to Ailments (Almost never affected by ailments), Resistance to OHKO moves (No matter what, he will always remain standing even if he's close to dying), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Same circumstances as before) *'Second Key' **All abilities above are massively enhanced, Regeneration (Mid-High to High. Healed from being eradicated completely by Cinder), Statistics Amplification (Can get stronger like a video game character), Duplication (Can split himself into many clones), Mind Reading (Can read the minds of many people at once with no issue), Empathy (Can sense other people's emotions and desires), Spatial Manipulation (Can manipulate a pocket dimension he created in his gashat. Can jump in and out of it), Portal Creation (Could create portals between spaces), Danmaku (After capturing Yukari, which is actually her clone, could unleash heavy barrages), Teleportation (Can teleport short distances repeatedly), Acausality (An attempt to kill him in the past failed), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Very resistant to spatial manipulation thanks to his own power), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Time stops and being aged to death or have his time reversed failed), Immunity to Death Manipulation (Cannot be killed this way no matter what) *'Third Key' **All abilities above are greatly enhanced, Resurrection, Reactive Evolution (Every time he is killed, he becomes stronger and more powerful) Regeneration (Low-Godly to Mid-Godly. He was able to keep reviving himself no matter how many times he was killed and erased from existence), Power Mimicry Attack Potency: Large Building level to Multi City-block level (Has faced with A-Class heroes before. Tiger Class monsters are of little threat) | At least City level (Fought well with a Demon Class monster before. His own records compare him to an S-Class Hero in strength) Speed: Superhuman movement speed (Said so himself that he's not a fast runner), At least Supersonic combat/reaction speed (Aim dodged before. Shot bullets with a laser gun accurately), Speed of Light with laser pistol | Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Large Building level to Multi City-block level (Took hits from an A-Class hero before and simply walked it off) | At least City level Stamina: High. Doesn't get too tired easily. | Took him an entire month of working non-stop before he finally began to show signs of weariness. Range: Melee with regular tech. Extended by pistol. Standard Equipment: *'Gashat' - A device *'Pistol' - A glock Intelligence: Very intelligent. Not just in game creation but fighting enemies and handling opponents. He has not alerted anyone else of his insanity and has remained one of the most trusted companies in America. Weaknesses: Though he is intelligent, he tends to act in an insane manner sometimes. This has reached the point that his actions may be erratic. Of course, the effectivity of doing so is quite varied. Feats: Base Form | Kamen Rider Form | Bugster Virus Maximum Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: Excerpts Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:GDF verse characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Zombies Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Space Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Hackers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7